A mechanical watch is a symbol of taste for modern people. The extremely complicated mechanical design appears an excellent art in modern technology. The difference between an electric mechanical watch and the mechanical watch is that the electric mechanical watch uses a motor driven by the electric power to actuate physical hands on a clock to indicate time information. Although the electric mechanical watch may not be as durable as the mechanical watch and the batteries may have to be replaced frequently, the electrical mechanical watch basically has the clock hands as the mechanical watch. However, the electrical mechanical watch is much cheaper, and thereby has lots of consumers and becomes a mainstream in the market. The problem of the need to develop electronic cores in response to different wristwatch designs exists in conventional electric mechanical watches. Currently, it lacks an effective solution in the manufacture and assembling.